This invention relates to ceramics made from particle sheet material using cationic pulp and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to the method for producing said ceramics in which fine particles and cellulose pulp are mixed and suspended in water, then a paper-like sheet material containing a large amount of inorganic sinterable material is formed from said suspension by using a sheet forming machine, and said sheet material is fired to form ceramics of the invention.
In the conventional art, many a method for producing paper-like sheet materials from fine powder of inorganic material and fibrous material such as pulp has been proposed. The paper-like sheet materials made through the prior art, however, usually contain very little amount of the inorganic material, so that it can not be used for producing ceramics by firing them. While, if a sufficient amount of inorganic material is to be contained in the sheet material for firing, a large amount of binder such as elastomer or latex is necessary to bind integrally the inorganic material and the fibrous material such as pulp. Nevertheless, when organic binders such as elastomer and latex in large amounts are used, the sintering between every particle of the sinterable inorganic material is prevented owing to the existence of said binder. Accordingly, it is very difficult to produce ceramics such as tiles from the sheet material using a binder such as said elastomer or latex.